Sexy enfermera!
by kane-noona
Summary: pwp, Bluff. Sip… y solo eso. Especial de Halloween súper atrasado. Sakura arrastra a sus amigos a una fiesta… pero sin dinero para la entrada y solo pasa a chicas gratis uno de ellos… bueno, al menos todo acaba con algo 'muy bueno'. Adv: Yaoi. Narusasu.


**Resumen: pwp, Bluff. Sip… y solo eso. Especial de Halloween súper atrasado. Sakura arrastra a sus amigos a una fiesta… pero sin dinero para la entrada y solo pasa a chicas gratis uno de ellos… bueno, al menos todo acaba con algo 'muy bueno'. Adv: Yaoi. Narusasu.**

**Pareja**: NarutoxSasuke

**Clasificación** M seeh, porque me gusta el lemmon de estos dos!

**Autor**: Kane Noona.

**Género:** ua colegial, romance.

**Advertencias**: humor –advierto porque soy pé sima en ello- musho yaoi –en realidad son bien pervertidos- cross dresing –o travestismo?- y musho Fluff!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y Sasuke –además de tooooodos los personajes y su mundo son creación de kishi-sama. Yo aquí de ociosa no'mas.

**Número de palabras: 3.428.-**

**Notita especial…! **

_**Fic dedicado a mi amiga Hinatayaoi95. Espero que lo leas –mas te vale!- n_nUu. Espero que te inspire –aunque lo dudo-, va con amor!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sexy… enfermera!**

Ese si que era un gran problema… miraban a la pelirrosa que mostraba el volante con la fiesta del mas lujoso y extravagante lugar de konoha, del cual ni Sasuke o Naruto eran dueños. Sería el viernes y eso no sería un problema puesto que estaban relajados en la universidad, la cosa es que los unicos con dinero en ese momento era Sai. Sakura no contaba porque al ser mujer todo seria gratis en el evento –maldita su suerte!-

—oh! Vamos… de seguro pueden tener para la entrada— preguntaba su amiga, el rubio y el azabache se miraron un momento, revisaron sus bolsillos… algo de monedas encontraron, también algunos billetes mal doblados y basura… —ven? Con eso tienen para la entrada y los tragos… de uno claro.. — pensó un momento, miró a sus amigos, Sai se había alejado un poco, cuando la ojiverde miraba de esa forma sabía que nada bueno sucedería de aquello.

Los tres jóvenes la vieron sonreír de forma siniestra. Esto no pintaba nada bien!.

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

La noche de la fiesta había llegado y todos, como el cartel decía, estaban disfrazados, era Halloween, después de todo. Naruto se sorprendió de ver a tantas '_parejas'_ o al menos eso parecía, muchos chicos y chicas iban disfrazados con la misma temática que sus parejas o amigos.

—La idea es ligar a quienes tienen tus mismos gustos, el disfraz en cierta forma te representa…— había dicho Sai.

—ya… entonces porque tu eres _esto, _si Sakura es _eso?_ — y señaló a la chica que vestía como una bruja… un corsé negro y ajustado, con una larga y rasgada falda negra de encaje: unas medias rayadas monocromáticas y un translucido gorro con hilos plateados. Sin duda era una sexy bruja que de su mano derecha colgaba una cadena… cadena que terminaba en el cuello de un '_peludo'_ Sai.

—Porque soy un hombre lobo— dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Su diminuta sonrisa fue suficiente para mostrar los colmillos, se acomodó la chaqueta de piel sin mangas, sus jeans oscuros y rasgados —el suelo está frío— susurró, claro, si iba descalzo. A su Lado la antes mencionada bruja –Sakura- apareció y le acomodó el cabello a su amigo, también las patillas que casi parecían una barba, una vez listo caminó jalando de la cadena…

—Es su _mascota_— el rubio escuchó la voz tras de si, se volteó un poco, desde que le había visto con ese disfraz prefería mirar cualquier lado menos a El… su mente trabaja a full para no hacerle nada.

El azabache le miró elevando su ceja izquierda… que pasaba con el dobe, desde esta tarde estaba muy raro el idiota, ese.

El no quería asistir… por supuesto que no, ver como su '_mejor amigo'_ ligaba con las chicas del lugar no solo le molestaba, le hacía hervir la sangre, pero sus celos pudieron mas que su orgullo y eso quedó demostrado cuando Sakura les dijo que uno de ellos podía usar un disfraz femenino. Hasta cierto punto le hubiese divertido ver a Naruto como una chica sexy, aunque esa musculatura que se cargaba le haría parecer poco femenina, pero también se le olvidó que El era el único capaz de usar un disfraz de esa índole… por qué? Simple, el era un _doncel_. Hoy en día habían tan pocos como El que la mayoría escondía su condición o se travestían si deseaban ser los gestantes… no es que fuese mal visto… solo, poco común.

—y porque tu y yo debemos vestirnos _igual'tebayo_? — preguntó el rubio caminando hasta uno de los sillones.

—que idiota…— murmuró el azabache —porque no necesito que otros idiotas intenten ligarme en estas fachas. — y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, parándose frente al rubio.

Sasuke se había disfrazado, nadie en su universidad sabia de su condición, excepto sus amigos. Y el era muy popular en aquel lugar por lo que lo que menos quería era ser descubierto travistiéndose –aunque fuese para beber gratis-. El Uchiha era una enfermera, una muy sexy y ese era el porque Naruto no podía mirarle a la cara sin que esta se desvíe a sus piernas o a la corta falda.

Sakura le había obligado a ponerse su '_disfraz alterno'_ le había dicho, ella era enfermera en el hospital, pero seria muy obvio si iba así también, eso explicaba un poco el porque tenia dos disfraces, no le terminaba de gustar lo revelador del conjunto y es que Sasuke usaba una blusa blanca que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del trasero, esa complexión fina propia de El le ayudaba a que el disfraz le quedara perfectamente a su cuerpo, las medias blancas y con encaje le ayudaban a disimular las contorneadas piernas, un pequeño botiquín con quien sabe que cosas estaba colgando de su cintura, y ayudaba a disimular que en realidad tenia bastante cadera, se había negado rotundamente a ponerse un brasier con relleno… no se estaba travistiendo, solo disfrazando para beber gratis. Su cabello estaba alisado hacia abajo mostrando lo largo que estaba, llegando cerca de los hombros y la cofia en el centro de su cabellera sujeta con orquillas. Sakura le había maquillado un poco, solo para que parezca chica…

Aunque se veía realmente encantador y sexy como una mujer, la antipatía y egocentrismo era solo suya… Sasuke era Sasuke con falda o sin ella.

—Estas… _brillante_— le dijo el Uchiha… por supuesto que estaba brillante, Sakura le había dado un gel para el cuerpo que brillaba bajo la luz ultra violeta, sus brazos y torso brillaban bajo las luces del local. Sasuke prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada, y es que la bata de doctor sin mangas y abierta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, al igual que los ajustados jeans azules y las botas de cuero, era un doctor, aunque se le notara poco, por eso Sakura –otra vez- había insistido en que usase unos lentes, un estetoscopio de juguete alrededor de su cuello; los puños y cuello de una camisa fueron un toque extra al conjunto, eso y la corbata roja…

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, se acomodo en el sillón subiendo las piernas en una mesita y posando los brazos tras el respaldo. A Sasuke se le antojo sexy esa pose, a veces creía que el rubio lo hacia apropósito para torturarle pero Naruto solía ser un verdadero despistado con respecto a sus sentimientos. Si tan solo se hubiese fijado en las miraditas que el rubio le daba en esos momentos…

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

A Sasuke le molestaba ver que habían muchas mas enfermeras que sólo El y que estás estaban como polillas en la luz –claro que Naruto era la luz- no debió irse de su lado, tal vez y ahora no tendría que estar ahí en la barra viendo como al menos 10 '_mujeres'_ –en su mente rondaban otras palabras, pero mejor no decirlas en voz alta- que sin pudor le coqueteaban, sobandole los brazos o mostrándole lo corta de sus faldas…

Si el fuese '_otro'_, no tendría problemas en ir hasta el rubio y sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo, aunque eso signifique mostrar los interiores que se vio obligado a usar… al menos todas saldrían _viradas_ de ese lugar… pero no, porque El era Uchiha Sasuke, el no hacía _esas_ cosas –aunque se muriese de ganas-.

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

De seguro, estar rodeado de coquetas y lindas chicas con cortas minifaldas era la envidia de muchos… claro que El seria más feliz si Sasuke estuviese a su lado… Miraba al azabache que en la barra iba de trago en trago… ese tipo se estaba pasando de listo con **su** Sasuke… le llenaba el vaso sin _chistar_.. De seguro quiere _cogérselo_!

Unos jóvenes se acercaron al Uchiha, que ya iba por el 4to vaso, al menos su resistencia al alcohol no había fallado o de seguro ya no podría ponerse de pie. Estos le sonrieron, usaban batas en un similar estado al rubio "_también se creen doctores, eh?... Naruto se ve mejor…_" Pero pronto se regañó por aquel comentario… se sonrojó levemente al pensar en que hasta sus pensamientos le traicionaba, aunque los otros creyeron que la linda morena se había sonrojado porque ellos le halagaban… valla idiotas!. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio… si hablaba podría dejar en claro que era un chico… y ya que su disfraz no era '_tan'_ grandioso no faltaría quien le descubriría y… no, no podía permitir esa humillación.

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

A Naruto no le agradó ver como esos tipos se acercaban a su teme con doble intensiones – o con las que fuesen- frunció el ceño y miró a las chicas

—Me disculpan preciosas, estoy aburrido— y les sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Sasuke, se sacó la bata y la colocó alrededor de los hombros del Uchiha. —nos vamos— le susurró. Sasuke le miró feo, no era la primera vez que Naruto trataba de ser un '_caballero'_ con El, no es como si Sasuke fuese una nena… aunque esta vez la situación lo ameritase puesto que aun debía fingir frente a otros. Se puso de pie y perdió levemente el equilibrio, odiaba esos zapatos, no entendía porque las mujeres querían usar tacos tan altos…

Puede que Naruto pensase que Sasuke ya era afectado por el alcohol, por lo que como si fuese un costal de papas le tomó de la cintura y lo subió a su hombro… Sasuke gruño de tal forma que algunos le miraron mal, Naruto miró a los jóvenes '_doctores'_ y les sonrió altivo. —'_colegas'_ por allá hay mas enfermeras solteritas y _cachondas_… elijan la que mas gusten, **esta** —y le dio un palmada al trasero tapado con la bata —es **mía**.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue con un mudo Sasuke, choqueado por lo sucedido…

No vieron como una feliz Sakura se acercaba a estos jóvenes en la barra y les entregaba unos tickets gratis, ni cuando uno de ellos le preguntó a la pelirosada si no había problemas con que '_la enfermera'_ era un chico en realidad. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

Ya más alejados del local, Naruto baja a Sasuke y este le da un empujón pero el rubio solo se ríe. Se vuelve acercar a Sasuke y le jala de la cintura para besarlo. Brusco y desesperado, sin pedir permiso o consideración le muerde el labio para que el Uchiha abra la boca y entrar… Sasuke sería tonto si dejara pasar esta oportunidad, pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello canela, devolviendo con intensidad el beso.

Se miran un momento, aun con sus bocas entrelazadas y cortan el beso, sin soltarse del todo Naruto saca de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto y se suben…

***-.:: NxS ::.-***

Para en seco al llegar a la residencia Uchiha, al parecer no había nadie puesto que las luces estaban apagadas, Apenas llegan a la puerta principal entre beso y beso. Sasuke no puede abrir la puerta debido a que Naruto lo ha empujado contra la madera, gruñe totalmente excitado al sentir la boca en su oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo izquierdo… pero deben entrar, no quiere que los vecinos le vean en semejante escena.

Separa un poco a Naruto de su cuerpo para girarse… que gran error; Naruto le coge por detrás, manoseándolo descaradamente; Sasuke debe apoyarse en la puerta, las llaves fuertemente sujetas a su mano pero sin poder ser usadas debido a la excitación que embriagó al azabache, al sentir como Naruto le tocaba, la falda fue subida y Naruto rió lascivo al ver las bragas que tenia puestas, tal vez mañana podría molestar a Sasuke con eso… Su miembro se endureció al sentir ese lindo trasero restregarse contra El.

Cada vez su cuerpo se alejaba mas de la puerta y se equilibraba solo con sus manos, las piernas rígidas y el trasero frotándose contra Naruto, los molestos zapatos habían quedado olvidado en el auto junto con su botiquín de la cintura, se mordía los labios, la poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que si gemía los vecinos le escucharían y eso no seria agradable; sentir las manos del rubio en su hinchado miembro y como le estrujaba solo hacia que tuviese mas ganas de gritar ante tal placer… pero no debía… aun. Agachó la cabeza y se tensó aun mas al sentir como su semilla se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y algo en el rostro…con tal fuerza se corrió que sintió caer un momento… no estaba seguro si eso se había sentido así de bien porque Naruto se lo había hecho o porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin acción.

Naruto se ríe travieso y Sasuke bufa molesto; pero logra abrir la puerta. Apenas entran y contra las paredes del pasillo Sasuke es aplastado por el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio.

—Estás pegajoso— le gruñe al sentirle los brazos que aun tenían de ese gel.

—no te preocupes, tu vas a quedar mucho mas _pegajoso'tebayo_— pero Sasuke no puede reclamar, solo se queja al sentir los labios del rubio chupar su mentón… lamer parte de su semen que había acabado ahí...

Aun con la ropa puesta, el ojiazul se dedica a besar la poca piel expuesta hasta bajar a la entrepierna nuevamente erecta, la diminuta tanga enrollada bajo sus testículos aprisionándolos deliciosamente y más al sentir esa húmeda cavidad envolviendo su rosado miembro. El azabache debió sujetarse en el cabello y hombros de su amigo, Naruto chupaba con gula el falo del Uchiha y colaba uno de sus dedos entre las nalgas blancas, tanteando el ansiado orificio, presionó un poco mientras seguía masturbando a Sasuke quien se corrió cuando de improviso Naruto hundió todo su dedo chocando el digito inmediatamente con la próstata.

Los jadeos salieron de la boca sin delicadeza… Naruto seguía saboreando aquel falo que ahora esparcía el semen de Sasuke mientras curiosos y resbalosos dedos exploraban la apretada entrada…

Cuando lo sintió listo se puso de pie desabrochándose el pantalón, tan ajustado que apenas pudo bajarlo un poco, Sasuke le sonrió burlón. Lejos de ofenderse se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y le obligó a que las levantara hasta su cintura, enredando sus pies para no caer, sus manos también fueron hasta su cuello y ahí se mantuvieron firmes... Incluso cuando Naruto entró de una vez.

Sasuke gritó y agradeció el estar '_solos'_ en casa puesto que si no, ya se habrían levantado a ver que sucedía. Naruto besó con ternura a Sasuke, como pidiéndole disculpas por la torpeza, pero poco después se movía lentamente o al menos todo lo que podía su autocontrol; lo molesto fue que esa posición le incomodaba, ya sea por la ropa o porque Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a tanta flexibilidad. Por lo que agarró firmemente las nalgas y caminó despacio con Sasuke como koala hasta el sillón mas cercano, solo al sentir el mullido mueble en su espalda Sasuke se soltó un poco del rubio, mirándole reprochadoramente, pero el rubio, inmune a esas miradas le acomodó las piernas, doblándolo imposiblemente, haciendo las rodillas chocaran con su pecho, Sasuke deberá aprender yoga.

Volvió a hundirse en el azabache y el vaivén inició. Con fuertes estocadas que hacían gemir fuerte y eróticamente a Sasuke, Naruto jadeaba con fuerza ante tal deliciosa cavidad, apretada y caliente. El orgasmo llegó minutos mas tardes aun así el movimiento continuó, puesto que Naruto quería que Sasuke acabase también cosa que sucedió cuando el rubio mordió el cuello blanquecino.

Trató de controlar el respirar errático que tuvo después del clímax pero el Uchiha parecía incomodo en la posición, se removió un poco permitiendo que '_su amigo'_ bajase las piernas para respirar mejor, se miraron un momento y volvieron a besarse.

Los besos fueron cambiando de lugar, la boca ya no era suficiente y con parsimonia fue bajando el cierre de la blusa. El miembro de Sasuke se alzaba orgulloso mientras Naruto le miraba con algo de burla

—has tomado viagra o qué…?— le murmuró divertido, pero Sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—no será que tu no duras mas de una ronda? — se burló el mayor, Naruto sonrió lascivo, acaso le estaba provocando? Se relamió los labios con solo pensar en eso. Se salió del azabache y así como en el local tomó a Sasuke de la cintura y cargó en su hombro.

El azabache reclamaba, aunque parecía realmente encantado con lo brusco que Naruto podía llegar a ser. Caminó con dirección a las escaleras, deteniéndose fugazmente y sonriendo con prepotencia a la oscuridad; subió los escalones con una sonrisa zorruna pintada en el rostro y fueron hasta el dormitorio del Uchiha. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro.

Lo tira en la cama con poca delicadeza y se acomoda sobre el Uchiha. Se besan con cariño y pasión, termina de sacarle la incomoda blusa y las medias rompiéndolas en el acto. Con molestia se saca los pantalones que eran muy ajustados y las botas. Los puños y el cuello de la '_camisa'_ habían quedado abandonados junto a los zapatos del azabache.

Se acomoda entre las piernas de Sasuke para disfrutar de su sexo, le acaricia el trasero y lame el erecto pene. Introduce sus dedos apreciando que la entrada está estrecha nuevamente. Sin duda el sexo con un doncel era lo mejor del mundo…. Y mucho más si era **SU** Sasuke, aquel doncel.

Naruto estaba listo para volver a entrar en el Uchiha pero Sasuke quería otra cosa, se sienta y espera a que el rubio se acomode, Naruto no entiende; Sasuke sonríe prepotente y se lanza contra el tumbándolo boca arriba entre las sabanas. Naruto está algo sorprendido pero más excitado, el azabache se sube a horcajadas del rubio y se alinea sobre el miembro canela. De un solo movimiento baja hasta sentir como su entrada se llena por completo con el falo del rubio. Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapa de sus labios.

Se hace un poco para atrás y con sus manos se sujeta en las piernas flectadas del rubio, el movimiento fuerte y constante hace que obscenos ruidos salgan de la boca de ambos. Se corren con fuerza y a la vez…

El rubio le había hecho correrse tantas veces que se había cansado… con la poca energía que le quedaba se acomodó junto al ojiazul, este se dio media vuelta para poder verle de frente…

—quiero que seas solo Mio…— le susurró ronco.

Miró a los oscurecidos azules viendo si eran reales esas palabras… y se encontró con una mirada llena de cariño y determinación.

Se acurrucó en el espacio que el cuello canela hacía y le susurró algo cohibido —tienes que ponerte serio— era la primera vez que veía esa determinación en el rubio.

—Mañana hablaré con tu hermano— dijo sonriendo. Sasuke asintió levemente —espero que ya este repuesto luego de habernos visto en el sofá— y se carcajeó malévolamente.

Sasuke le miró sin creérselo y Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa… es que el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta? Y por que Naruto no dijo nada?

—me la debía_— _le susurró para acomodarse mejor y dormir.

Naruto aun recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a los hermanos Uchiha… nunca olvidaría las palabras del mayor…

_Era la primera vez que veía un '_doncel'_, al menos su padre así lo había dicho. No se veía muy diferente a El, también era un niño, no? Y era muy lindo!... el solo pensar en eso hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas._

—ototo_-_chan es **mio**_— escuchó tras El. Al voltearse vio a un muchacho unos años mayor que El y que en cierta forma se parecía demasiado a Sasuke. Este le miró serio y luego golpeó la manita que sujetaba la del pequeño azabache, lo abrazó de forma posesiva, burlándose del rubio. El pequeño Uchiha solo gruñó algo avergonzado de las palabras de su hermano mayor…_

—nii-san_— solo susurró molesto y se despidió del rubio… ambos niños se fueron dejando a Naruto muy molesto… era un niño… pero Sasuke le había gustado… por que Itachi tenia que decir eso?... algún día Naruto se cobraría lo que Itachi le había dicho, Sasuke sería suyo…_

—nee, nee.. Sasuke

—mhn

—te amo… sabes? — solo un beso recibió como contestación. El Uchiha se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del rubio…

—Te amo… — repitió mas para si…

Poco antes de caer totalmente en el sueño de Morfeo un chillido de horror se escuchó por toda la casa… pero ninguno hizo caso… Itachi podía ser realmente un exagerado cuando se trataba de su _ototo_ y el rubio.

***-::.3nd.::-***

**Notitas! **_** Porque verán… esto es lo que más me gusta hacer… el lemon, supongo que por eso mis fic carecen de trama serio y súper desarrollado.**_

_**Sorry, esto no tiene continuación. Como dije arriba, está dedicado a mi amiga HinataYaoi… espero que te guste! :')**_


End file.
